Justice League
The Justice League is an organization comprised of the world's most powerful superheroes, dedicated to fighting crime and injustice, and protecting the world itself. They work together as a team, acting as planet Earth's first line of defense against both local and extraterrestrial threats. The original Justice League was founded by Batman and Wonder Woman after the heroic death of Superman at the hands of Doomsday, with the intention of protecting Earth from the mysterious powerful alien threat that Lex Luthor had warned Batman of, since Earth was otherwise left vulnerable after its greatest hero's death. Personnel Core Membership Original Members * Batman * Superman * Wonder Woman * Aquaman * Cyborg * Flash Additional Members * Shazam * Raven * Damian Wayne * Donna Troy * Duela Dent * Nightwing * Kid Flash * Ravager * Robin * Speedy * Andrew Bennett * Black Orchid * Creeper * Deadman * Etrigan * John Constantine * June Moone * Spectre * Supergirl * Swamp Thing * Zatanna Membership Team Arrow * Green Arrow * Black Canary Extended Membership Green Lantern Corps The Green Lantern Corps is an inter-galactic police force dedicated to protecting sentient life in every form, established thousands of years ago by the Guardians of the Universe. Officers are chosen for their ability to overcome great fear and given a power ring fueled by the strength of their willpower, the mightiest weapon in the universe. They have two representatives for each of the 3600 sectors in the known universe, their headquarters located centrally on the planet Oa. * Hal Jordan * John Stewart Lords and Agents of Order The Lords of Order are a group of godlike supernatural beings who have dedicated themselves and their near-infinite power to represent the force of Order in the universe, and in maintaining a cosmic balance across the universe, empowering mortal agents to oppose their evil counterparts, the Lords of Chaos, who seek the destruction of all things. * Doctor Fate Kingdom of Atlantis The Kingdom of Atlantis is a submerged kingdom located underneath the North Atlantic Ocean. It represents one of the earliest and most highly advanced cultural societies on Earth and also one of the most reclusive, actively avoiding and abhorring contact with the "surface world". * Mera Gods of New Genesis The Gods of New Genesis are a faction of New Gods ruled by the wise Highfather. Unlike Darkseid's rule on Apokolips, the people of New Genesis represent virtue and light whereas the other faction represents darkness and evil. * Orion * Big Barda * Mister Miracle United States Armed Forces The United States Armed Forces '''are the federal armed forces of the United States. They consist of the Army, Marine Corps, Navy, Air Force, and Coast Guard. The President of the United States is the military's overall head, and helps form military policy with the United States Department of Defense, a federal executive department, acting as the principal organ by which military policy is carried out. * Martian Manhunter * Captain Atom STAR Labs The '''Science and Technology Advanced Research Laboratories, usually shortened to STAR Labs, was a research organization founded by a scientist named Garrison Slate, who wanted a nationwide chain of research laboratories unconnected to the government or any business interests. * Steel ARGUS * Red Tornado Vigilantes * Blue Beetle * Booster Gold Batman Family * Batgirl * Nightwing * Huntress * Catwoman Category:Heroes Category:Justice League Category:Teams